


VID: Short Skirt / Long Jacket

by purplefringe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: She is touring the facility and picking up slackA vid about how Romana I > you. To Short Skirt/Long Jacket by Cake.





	VID: Short Skirt / Long Jacket




End file.
